


First Meeting

by billymermays



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billymermays/pseuds/billymermays





	

A bell rang in the Hammer and Tongs as someone opened the door. A young, barefaced man jolted up behind the counter.  
His hands shook slightly, it was his first day on the job, after all. And Steven had left him alone to tend to the shop.  
“We-welcome to the Hammer and-”  
“I’ve got some orders, Dad.” said the young woman as she entered the store, flipping through a small stack of papers.  
She looked up.  
“Oh. You must be the apprentice.”  
Magnus’s hands stopped shaking at the sight of her. A short, muscular woman with dark skin. Her long curly hair was tied back behind her, though there was so much of it that the tie did little to keep it out of her way.  
He was mesmerized.  
“Okay.” she said, her lips curling up into dimples, then into crinkles around her eyes. “Well, new guy, I’m Julia. Steven’s daughter.”  
She set the stack of orders on the counter in front of him and shook his hand.  
“Magnus. Burnsides.” he said, making his voice a bit gruffer than usual.  
Julia leaned forward against the counter and rested her head in her hands.  
“Burnsides, huh?” she said, eyebrow raised.  
“Y-yes?”  
“You ever think about growing some sideburns. You have to with a name like that, right?” She waved one hand around and leaned her cheek further into the other. She smiled lazily.  
Magnus laughed for the first time that day.  
“I never thought they’d look good.”  
Julia looked him over.  
“I think you’d look nice.”


End file.
